Blackmail
by Within and Without
Summary: When a cunning classmate discovers Haruhi’s secret, the Ouran High School Host Club is forced to do her bidding. Will this new and unexpected enemy threaten the integrity of the Host Club? Some pairing may be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_When a cunning classmate discovers Haruhi's secret, the Ouran High School Host Club is forced to do her bidding. Will this new and unexpected enemy threaten the integrity of the Host Club? Some pairing may be involved._

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters, except for my original character Ame Ye Himuro. Oh yeah, the story is told from different character's point of view from time to time, but then I will begin to narrate from there._

~Blackmail~

Chapter 1: The Misfortunate Girl

_Ame Ye Himuro's P.O.V_

This school is ridiculous. That's all I can say about it. Everything about it is absurd and unnecessary.

First off, _why_ is it pink? Pink! I'm sure glad that I'm not a guy having to attend this school, or else I'd have to constantly question my manhood. Luckily being a girl allows me to sort of tolerate the color. At least that's what I keep telling myself to keep from going mad. I swear, soon I will be going Charlotte Perkins Gilman on this educational facility!

Secondly, what the hell is with the peeing fountain?! A little distracting, don't you think?

Third, they have their own clock tower…hmm…I'm finding difficulty expressing an opinion to the clock tower. While it is overdramatic, it is kind of neat that this place really has it's own clock tower. Then again, it probably costs the families whose kids are students at this school extra tuition just to maintain that monstrosity. Wouldn't it be simpler if each classroom had its own clock hanging from the wall to tell what time it is, rather than the students having to look outside the window?

"DONG, DONG!" shouts the clock tower as though in response to my criticism.

"AAAAHHHH!!" I shriek, severely startled by the booming noise. I tumble backwards in my panic and land on my rear. "Ouch…"

Fellow female students—or amused bystanders—walk by giggling at the spectacle I made of myself. I get back up and pat the dirt off my bruised behind.

Then again, I guess this school _can _afford to have clocks in each classroom, couldn't it?

I suppose my fourth and fifth complaints would be the long walk through a huge gate and path just to get to the entrance of the building (which is what I am doing now; lots and lots of walking) and these blinding yellow school uniforms. Admittedly they are comfortable, and not at all itchy like I expected them to be (guess rich schools spare no expense). But they are still so…bright and…fluffy. Just very much unlike me. Average Ame Ye.

By the way, my name is Ame Ye Himuro. I'm a transfer student from China. My mother is Chinese, and my father is Japanese. Mama and Papa split up when I was about eight, and I had been living with Mama in China ever since. Papa moved back to Japan because that is where his business is. While Mama and I lived a modest, middle-class life, Papa is some sort of big business tycoon here in Japan.

Recently Papa invited me to come finish my high school education in Japan with him, telling Mama and me that he knows connections in a high school academy that specializes in teaching students business management well before college. Mama, inspired and insistent that I grow up to become a doctor one day, practically packed my bags for me and sent me on my way. Now here I am, living in some big, crazy mansion with my estranged father that I hardly know and attending this hoity-toity Ouran High School Academy in another country!

What's worse is that I miss my friends, I'm worried that my poor Japanese will land me in an awkward situation and I am utterly embarrassed even before my first day! Why am I embarrassed already? Because my blockhead father enrolled me with the name "Ame Ye Himuro."

You see, Ame means "rain." Gloomy weather, in other words. Fine, I can deal with that. But my Chinese given name, Ye, is supposed to be written the way meaning "tiny leaf petal." But unfortunately, dear old dad writes on the enrollment certificate Ye written with the meaning "misfortunate." And Himuro, my father's last name, sounds like some sort of creepy haunted house!

So all together my name looks like "Rainy Misfortunate Haunted House." Why me?

Finally I reach the large doors to the school building. They're already open. Good. Saves me the trouble of having to push or pull them open. The doors are so big; I don't think my scrawny little arms could manage the weight. Walking inside, I notice this place has more doors and stairs than Wonderland. How the hell do I find my class?! That must've been the first class warning bell I heard outside from the clock tower. I can't be late on my first day! What kind of impression would _that_ make, if my creepy name doesn't do the trick? I run up the first set of stairs nearest me, hoping that I would find a map or something.

Hang on, I just remembered; I _do_ have a map! Lucky day! I reach into my messenger bag and pull out a little folded up piece of paper. Before I unfold the parchment, I notice a tiny drawing of my father grinning and throwing up the peace sign with the words, "Map, good luck!" scribbled in sloppy Chinese underneath. What a moron. I quickly unfold the paper after hearing the second warning bell resonate through the hallway. Yes, this is the map all right. No, it's all in Japanese! What does that say? Sunset hall? What the heck is a Sunset hall?! Oh, no! I can't read my schedule, either! I think I'm hyperventilating…

"Excuse me, Miss?" I gentle voice asks from behind me. "You look a little lost, would you like some help?" I spin around to look. And there standing before me is probably the most beautiful young man I had ever seen. He had such a lovely glow to his skin, and his brunette hair looked so soft as it caressed his face. And his eyes were such a warm, doe-brown color, and I envied his long eyelashes. He was so pretty; he could pass for a girl! This fellow must be what the Japanese refer to as "bishounen?" Oh, crap, stop staring!

"Uh, y-yes?" I manage to stutter. "I'm lost. Can't find first class." Man, I'm an idiot.

The boy chuckled softly, "That accent; are you a foreigner?"

"Uh-huh…" I nod stupidly. "I'm Chinese."

"Chinese, really? That's pretty cool," he genuinely sounded interested. It was cute. He took the schedule and map out of my hand, and then pulled out several different colored highlighters from his backpack. He then proceeded to highlight each class on my schedule with a different color and then highlight the hallways that each class with the coordinating color was in. "I hope this helps a little. We apparently have homeroom together, so I can help you translate your schedule in there. Okay?" He handed me back my map and schedule with a comforting smile.

"T-thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Well, I've got to hurry and get to class. You should, too," he waved slightly, starting to run off. "See you in homeroom!"

"See you…" I stood there and waved awkwardly.

Damn. I didn't even get his name!

_Author's P.O.V_

Haruhi Fujioka slumped down in her seat in homeroom with a sigh of relief. She was worried that after having to deal with preparations for the Host Club meeting after school, she would end up with another tardy for homeroom.

'That ignoramus, Tamaki-senpai; doesn't he realize that if I am tardy too many times, I will get after-school detention?' She thought bitterly to herself.

"Hey, Haruhi~" unison voices sang teasingly. The Hitachiin twins—Hikaru and Kaoru—leaned on the female host's shoulders.

"You seem to be a little out of breath," Hikaru commented.

"Did you run all the way here from the music room, by any chance?" Kaoru chimed in.

Haruhi took the twins arms and moved them off of her shoulders, "You two mean to tell me that you knew Tamaki-senpai was going to stop me on my way to class and have me help with decorations?" She was clearly irritated. "You could have warned me or bailed me out. I was already late to my first class after helping a transfer student in the hall!"

"Transfer," Hikaru began.

"Student?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes, a transfer student from China who should be walking in here any minute," Haruhi sighed. 'These two are so A.D.D,' she thought.

The twins exchanged curious glances, "We didn't here anything about a transfer student." They then exchanged evil grins, "Sounds like fun!"

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly again, "Snakes."

"Aw, don't be so upset with us, Haruhi," Hikaru patted the cross-dressing girl on the head.

"Yeah, we did tell the professor that you might have been a little late taking care of Host Club duties. She totally understood," Kaoru patted her on the shoulders playfully.

"Alright, I guess I should be thanking you two for _that _much," Haruhi grumbled.

The door creaked open, and a timid, thin girl with long, dark hair braided in a stick-straight plait hanging down her back and big, round glasses shuffled in with the professor following close behind.

"Okay, class. Please take your seats," the professor said, placing her lesson plan on the desk. "And allow me to introduce a new student." She walked over the blackboard with a piece of chalk and a sheet of paper. As the professor began writing a name up on the board, the transfer student's face drained of color.

"Her name is Ame Ye Himuro. Please be courteous to her. Oh!" the professor exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Ame Ye-san. Is there anything you would like to say to the class?"

Ame Ye stared solemnly at her name on the board for a moment, and then slowly turned to face the class.

"Um, hi," she said in a meek voice. "My Japanese isn't very good. Sorry. Please patiently be with me!" She said bowing, her face turning red when it became painfully obvious that the class was struggling to stifle back laughter.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you'd like, Ame Ye-san," the professor gestured to the seats.

Ame Ye straightened up and looked around the room, hoping that there was an isolated seat.

"Hey, Ame Ye!" Haruhi waved politely from her seat. With that simple greeting, Ame Ye's face lit up slightly.

"You can sit with us~" the twins said in their singsong voice, beckoning the Chinese girl towards them.

'Oi, twins,' Ame Ye thought, feeling flustered as she walked towards the trio. '_And_ they're attractive! How many more handsome men am I going to meet at this school? I just hope they're as nice as…whatever his name is.'

As though she could read her thoughts, Haruhi extended a hand to Ame Ye, "We never really got each other's names earlier. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you!"

"Y-yes," Ame Ye shook Haruhi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi-san."

"I hope that we can be good friends," the androgynous girl replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we can all be friends!" the twins exclaimed, both of them wrapping an arm around Ame Ye's frail shoulders. Haruhi shot a quick glare in the twins' direction, as though to say, "Don't you dare try anything!"

"Sure," Ame Ye nodded. 'First day and I've already made three new friends. Maybe attending Ouran Academy might not be so bad, after all!' She thought to herself with a smile.

~End of Chapter 1~

_I know it seems really cheesy now, but the scandal and a whole different side to Ame Ye will show up in the next chapter. Please review~_

_Author's Note: Charlotte Perkins Gilman is the author of a short story based on true events called_ The Yellow Wallpaper_, where the atrocious yellow-colored wallpaper eventually drove her insane._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _ So far I get the impression that Ame Ye is a fairly likable character. Well, we'll see. ^^_

Chapter 2: Discovered

Ame Ye Himuro's P.O.V

I've been officially attending Ouran High School Academy for six weeks, and I am proud to say that I have already made a bunch of new friends and have become much better at speaking and reading Japanese. And that is exactly what I told my mother over the phone.

"Oh, really? That is wonderful, Ame Ye!" Mama exclaimed, sounding even more excited about my being well adjusted than I did. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Mama!" Was she trying to embarrass me? "Do you have to ask me that every time we talk?"

"Oh, sorry. Just curious," she giggled. I swear; her and Papa might as well still be teenagers. "But seriously…met anyone you're interested in?"

I'm about to hang up on her. "Maybe, Mama. Satisfied?"

I held the phone at arms length away from my ear as a glass-shattering shriek pierced through the receiver. Hmm, I don't know what it was, but I was getting this weird vibe that she was absolutely thrilled about this.

Once the giddy screeching is finished, I returned the receiver to my ear. "Aw, my little girl is growing up so fast! So tell me all about him. What's his name, how old is he, is he going to college, is he cute, what does he want to do when he grows up, is he cute?" Mama chattered at the speed of light.

"You asked the same question twice," I pointed out. "Do you want me to tell you his social security number while I'm at it?"

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" Mama whined. "It's not becoming of a young lady!"

I rolled my eyes, and decided to humor her, "Well, I don't know. There are _so_ many interesting prospects. I just don't know which to chose!"

I think she knew I was mocking her. "Men are not cattle, Ame Ye."

"No, but they are if they're rich, right?"

Click.

She hung up on me.

I sighed and leaned back on the huge sofa in the living room at Papa's house. I knew that I wasn't very nice to Mama, but I seriously had to end that ridiculous conversation.

"I couldn't help but overhear, Ame Ye," Papa said peaking his head around the doorframe. "Weren't you being a little too harsh to her?" He is so awkward when it comes to talking to me about serious matters.

"Papa, you just don't get it," I sat up and looked at him sternly. He cringed at my gaze. Sighing, I continued, "Mama is more concerned with me marrying into a rich family than she is with me going to college."

Papa emerged from his hiding place, "So? Is marrying a rich man really all that bad?"

"I don't know, since it worked out _so_ well for you and Mama!" My words dripped with harsh sarcasm. Papa, flustered, hid behind the doorframe again.

"Ay, you're really scary when you are mad, Ame-chan!" He whined. Fed up with this annoyance, I stood and headed up the stairs to my room.

Flopping down on the bed, I grabbed the pillow nearest me and rested my head on it, not caring that I wasn't completely on the bed and my legs were hanging off at the end. I don't mean to be so strict with my parents, but if I am ever going to accomplish _my_ dream then I shouldn't allow myself to be a tool to accomplish _theirs_.

Besides this, there was something that happened earlier today that bothered me.

Earlier That Day…

"Ame Ye-san~!" Kurakano-san sang as she and another one of my friends came running up to me while I was innocently minding my own business reading at my desk in homeroom.

"What's up, Kurakano?" I blinked at her curiously. She seemed to be quite excited about something.

The other girl got to me first. It is unfortunate that I can't remember her name. She slammed her hands down on my shoulders and drew me closer to her as though to tell me a secret, "Just wondering, but have you heard of the Host Club?" A grin stretched across the two girls' faces almost simultaneously.

I raised an eyebrow at the two, "Host Club? Isn't that like the male equivalent to a harem?" This apparently shocked the two, as the excited smiles quickly turned to shocked expressions.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" Kurakano and the other girl barked at me, once again in perfect unison.

"The Ouran High School Host Club is composed of seven attractive gentlemen who made a vow to make all women happy!" Advertised an omnipresent voice that was gratingly familiar. Renge Houshikuji rose up on a platform from where I assume to be the depths of hell laughing condescendingly. "My dear naïve girl, have you been hiding under a rock the past six weeks?"

Don't get me wrong; Renge is amusing in her own way. But sometimes I want to break her face.

"I may have heard whispers and gossip here and there," I defended myself meekly. "But I've never really met any of them."

"Sure you have!" Kurakano chimed in.

"Haruhi Fujioka and the Hitachiin twins are members of the Host Club," Renge informed me. "And they are in your homeroom, right?" She smiled coyly and motioned to the three said Host Club members, who were blissfully unaware that we were talking about them on the other side of the room.

I had no idea what to say to that. Why were the three of them so excited about the Host Club all of a sudden? I mean I knew that Kurakano and nameless girl were avid fan-girls of the Host Club, and Renge was sure to remind everyone of her title as self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club. But what on Earth were they going on about now? And also…why didn't Haruhi tell me that he was in the Host Club? The twins never said anything to me, either. This probably might sound really paranoid, but I wondered if they didn't want me to visit the Host Club?

"So?" was all I could manage to ask, hoping that somehow that one word could convey my confusion.

"Ah, well," Kurakano stepped forward. "We've heard rumors that the Host Club is planning something special next week. We thought, since you have never seen them in action, maybe you should come with us to this big event. What do you say? I promise, you will become a fan in a matter of hours. Please Ame Ye? We would really like to see you there!" She clasped her hand together and bowed slightly with a pleading look on her face. Soon Renge and random girl followed her lead.

Well, how can I resist? They all _did_ ask nicely. Or perhaps my curiosity was getting the better of me. Whatever the reason, I sighed and told them that I would go.

I decided not to wait to see what the Host Club was all about till next week. Right after school, I started heading to Music Room #3 because I heard that was the time and place the Host Club events take place. Besides, I was so damn curious about why Haruhi and the twins never told _me_ about the Host Club. I mostly wanted to find out why.

Following my now readable map down a pink hallway, I stopped momentarily to sigh incredulously at myself. "What is wrong with me?" I asked no one in particular. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were my friends, right? Why would they lie to me? Maybe I was being too paranoid. 'I need to start trusting people a little more,' I thought with a wry smile. Putting my nose back into the map, I continued to follow the path to the Music Room.

However, I ended up finding the 3rd Music Room sooner than I thought I would. After my brief pity party, it only took a few steps forward to find my destination. It helped when I looked up rather than staring at the map the whole time. I stepped closer to the huge double doors. Why are all the doors here so big? I reached out with a hesitant hand, grabbed the golden doorknobs and tentatively stepped into the room.

Looking around, I saw that the spacious room was lacking people but was plentiful with elegant teapots and cups resting on silvery teacarts near beautiful, gold-framed couches. There were also skillfully crafted oak tables and matching chairs and off to far left-hand corner of the room was a grand piano.

"Hello?" I ask out loud. "Is there anyone here?" I walked further into the room, awaiting a response. I got nothing. "I must be here a little early…" I muttered to myself. I figured I could just wait. I walked over to one of the couches and ran a hand over the gold frame and then along the back of the seat. 'This is truly a swanky sofa,' was my thought as I sat down on the silky cushions. 'Wow, it's really comfortable, too.' I smiled and leaned back. Perhaps waiting wouldn't be so bad. I began to close my eyes and bask in the sunbeams shining through the large windows. "I feel like royalty," I giggled.

Suddenly I heard muffled talking and a set of doors behind me slammed open. Without thinking, I ducked behind the backrest of the couch. 'Why the hell am I hiding?' I thought. Just as I was about to sit back up, I heard familiar voices.

"C'mon, Haruhi," harmonizing twin voices introduced themselves. "What's wrong with wearing it?"

"Because wouldn't that defeat the purpose of dressing in a boy's uniform since the beginning of school?" An irritated voice growled.

'That must be Haruhi…' came to my mind while I was still hiding. 'He sounds really annoyed.'

"Aw, please? You would look so cute, Haru-chan!" a very young sounding voice piped in.

'What's a little kid doing in a high school?'

"Ah, Haruhi," a superior voice with a pleading undertone said. "As king of this Host Club, I order you to wear the costume for next week's gala! Please?"

"I already said no, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi responded. "Now will you stop hugging my legs?"

'Oh, I know who Tamaki-senpai is. I believe he is the foreign looking fellow that I saw being followed by a gaggle of giggling girls going gaga over him.'

"Please, oh please?" The voice belonging to Tamaki-senpai begged. "Honey-senpai is right; you would look absolutely adorable in this dress!"

'Dress? Well, no wonder Haruhi is so stubborn. But why are they trying to make a guy wear a dress? What the hell do they do in this Host Club?!'

_Author's P.O.V._

"No means no and that is my final answer!" Haruhi's voice was growing more and more agitated.

"But you're girl!" Tamaki whined. "You should start dressing like a girl more often."

"I know that I am a girl, but I am also a Host. I'm supposed to be pretending that I am a guy, remember? Wouldn't wearing a dress reveal my true gender?"

"It's just cosplay so no one would suspect a thing! Besides, a lot of your customers would love to see you wearing this and Kyouya had to wear a dress once or twice."

"Thank you for reminding everyone about that, Idiot," Kyouya replied contemptuously.

"Look, I'm not risking anyone figuring out that I am a girl so you can just forget about getting me to wear the stupid dress…" Haruhi's voice trailed off as she looked in the direction of a young girl wearing glasses and her long, dark hair in a braid standing on the other side of the room behind one of the couches staring back at them.

An awkward silence fell over the Music Room. The Host Club stared at the girl, and the girl stared back. They all had matching expression; wide eyed with shock and mouths agape.

"Ame Ye-san…" Haruhi smiled nervously. "W-we didn't notice you were here!" She felt her stomach clench.

"Haruhi-san…" Ame Ye finally spoke, though she still sounded shocked. "So, you're a girl?"

"Ah, what do we do, Boss?" Hikaru, who was hiding behind Tamaki along with his brother as though to try and escape the situation, asked.

"She knows Haruhi's secret!" Kaoru whimpered. "This is bad."

From the panicked expression on Tamaki's face, one could assume that the Host King had no more idea what to do than anyone else.

"Kyo-chan, can't you threaten her with your family's private police force like you did with Casanova-kun when he found out?" Honey glanced over to Kyouya nervously.

Kyouya, who seemed to be keeping his cool through all of this, simply pushed up his glasses and calmly said in a matter-of-fact way, "I can't threaten a lady."

"Oh, is that so?" Came the reply from Ame Ye, who then took off her glasses. "I guess that means I have the advantage in this situation." The eyes that were hiding behind the glasses narrowed cruelly at the cowering hosts.

"W-what?" Haruhi was taken aback by this sudden change in the once timid girl's demeanor. She seemed darker.

A sadistic smile spread across Ame Ye's face, "So, this is how things are going to go from now on…and you all had it coming to you for lying to the entire school all this time."

At that moment, the Host Club realized truly the situation they were in—this two-faced transfer student was going to blackmail them.

_Kyouya's P.O.V_

You know, the name Ye when it is written a particular way—such as how it is written on her enrollment certificate—can take on another meaning. It can also mean "evil."

~End of Chapter 2~

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Hi, everyone! Sorry I took so long to post chapter 3. I've been busy with college. But here it is! By the way, from here on out it will all be third person. Unless I change my mind. ^^_

~Blackmail~

Chapter 3: A Crying Shame

Ame Ye, who was sprawled out on her bed, rolled over onto her side, reached out and grabbed the nearest pillow. She brought it closer to her, staring at it blankly for a moment before clutching both hands around it and squeezing, as if to strangle it. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

_What was I thinking?_ She muttered to herself. _I just made enemies of the most popular group of kids from prestigious families in a filthy rich school…_a thought crossed her mind and a smile spread across her lips. _Or…I just made servants out of them. _She giggled.

"Oh, the possibilities!" she said out loud, rolling back onto her back and hugging the pillow. "I'll no longer be the creepy foreign student. I'll be just a well-known and admired as the Host Club! Yay!" She threw the pillow up into the air gleefully, and then watched it fall and hit the ground with a flop.

The Next Day…

The Host Club sat around miserably in the club room. Tamaki decided that they should have a club discussion in order to come up with ideas on how to deal with the situation. So far, no one came up with anything. At this point, Honey-senpai was poking a slice of cake absent-mindedly with his fork while Mori-senpai silently watched. The twins were playing checkers, Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, Haruhi was twiddling her thumbs and the Host Kings was slumped over on the couch helplessly.

"Come on, guys!" Tamaki finally piped up. "We can't just let this girl walk all over us!" No one bothered to look up at him.

"Maybe he's right, though," Kaoru chimed in, moving a red piece along the checkered tile board. "Who knows what she's capable of?"

"Kyouya-senpai, you know everything about everyone in this school, don't you?" Hikaru inquired, looking at the fellow Host Club member in question out of the corner of his eye. "Surely you can find some sort of dark secret about her that we can use to our advantage!"

"And stoop to her level? I don't think so," The Shadow King replied in a matter of fact way. "Besides, I don't necessarily know everything about everyone; just the people that have some sort of relevance."

"And the girl threatening the establishment of the Host Club is not relevant?!" Tamaki fumed.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure she might've forgotten all about it!" Kyouya patronized the Host King.

"Kyou-chan might not actually have any information on Ame-chan since she's really new here, huh?" Honey-senpai giggled to his silent counterpart. To which Mori-senpai responded with an affirmative grunt.

"This is bad…" Tamaki squirmed uncomfortably. "What do we do? What if she really does let Haruhi's secret out? Then she would have to leave us!"

"It might not end there," Haruhi continued. "There's a chance that the whole school will come to hate the Host Club for deceiving them all this time."

"What?!" Tamaki cried. "No! I can't have that! I'm a Gift from God; I must be loved!"

"So now we know the boss really does run on delusions of grandeur and arrogance," Hikaru exchanged looks with Kaoru, who laughed.

Everything suddenly became dead silent when the music room doors slammed open. Ame Ye came storming in, her loose braid flying out behind her. The animosity that she brought into the room caused Tamaki to cower behind Haruhi.

"All right, listen up!" Ame Ye commanded, putting one hand on her hip and the used the other to point at the puzzled group. "I've come up with the terms of agreement; I'll keep your precious little secret if you all associate with me like a friend, take me with you to all of your club vacations, and allow me to impose on club meetings and events when I so please."

The Host Club stared at her speechless. But it was the emotional Host King that looked at her with wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Y-you…" his voice trembled. "You poor dear!" His voice was filled with compassion.

"What?" Ame Ye raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, don't you call me a poor dear! I'm the one holding your life in the palm of my hand right now, you got that?" Her protesting proved futile, as the blonde teen threw his arms around her small form and trapped her in a tight hug.

"You poor darling! Why didn't you just tell us you wanted us to be your friends?" The happy tears streamed down a flushed face as he swung the Chinese girl back and forth.

"I don't want you to be my friends!" She argued, trying to wrench herself out of Tamaki's embrace. "You're my servants, dammit!"

"Aw, it's okay now! You don't have to act all tough in front of your friends~"

"You know, Boss," Kaoru raised a hand, copied shortly thereafter by his doppelganger.

"We were thinking that if we must associate with her in public…" Hikaru continued.

"She should at least look presentable," Kaoru finished.

"So as not to embarrass us," they added in unison.

"Yay! Ame-chan is getting a makeover!" Honey-senpai threw his arms in the air excitedly. "Can we help?"

Kyouya merely sighed, figuring that even if he didn't agree wholeheartedly or even seem the slightest bit interested, he would still get dragged into this insanity. "Sure, why not?" He said deadpan.

"Of course, that is a splendid idea!" Tamaki relinquished his hold on Ame Ye, but kept his grip around her wrist to keep her from escaping. "All right, Host Club! We've got to make a proper, lovely lady out of this gangly glasses girl. We'll call it, 'Operation—'"

"Shut up!" Ame Ye shouted in protest, snatching her arm out of Tamaki's grip. "You idiots! Don't you realize the situation you're all in? I will not idly stand by and allow you to mock me! You will not change me, and you will take me seriously!" She turned on her heel and ran out the door, leaving behind a stunned Host Club.

"Wait, Ame Ye-san!" Haruhi called after her classmate, but it was no use; she was already gone.

~End of Chapter Three~

_Sorry if it was so short, y'all. I really wanted to get this chapter over with so I could write something else. **is shamelessly honest** Well, anyway. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Okay, here's chapter four! Yay! By the way, I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Just so you know._

~Blackmail~

Chapter 4: What's Next?

~Ding Dong~

The Host Club stood around outside of the Himuro residence—a large, modern villa—most of them shuffling their feet awkwardly. Tamaki held what appeared to be a gift bag in his hands, looking apologetic.

"Do you think she's ignoring us?" He sounded sincerely concerned.

"I don't get why we're wasting time on this chick," Hikaru grumbled. "_She's_ the one that should be apologizing to us…we were just trying to be nice to her and then she stormed off like a little bit—"

"Obviously the Boss is worried that if we don't make amends and get back on her good side, she'll tell the whole school Haruhi's secret!" Kaoru interrupted his twin.

"That's not it at all!" Tamaki snapped at the twins. "I am genuinely worried that we may have hurt her feelings!"

"But why?" The twins asked in unison, tilting their heads to the side.

"Yeah, she wasn't being very nice to us, Tama-chan…" Honey pointed out. "Even though we offered to give her a cute makeover, she still yelled at us," his big, brown eyes become downcast.

Mori patted his tiny cousin on the head comfortingly. "It's okay," he assured.

"Because, you guys!" Haruhi furrowed her brows at her ignorant boys. "It is the duty as a member of the Host Club to ensure a woman's happiness." She quoted Tamaki almost perfectly, though with a less grandiose tone. "Isn't that right?"

Tamaki smiled at the female Host admiringly, then snapped back into reality when the door opened.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ame Ye's father stood in the doorway. He was a fairly young father, perhaps mid thirties. He had messy, dark brown hair that hung down over his face, and he wore a pair of stylish glasses with—oddly enough—pink frames. His wardrobe of choice to greet his visitors was apparently a robe and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Hi, you must be Himuro-san!" Tamaki greeted charmingly. "We are friends of your daughter, Ame Ye. We were wondering if she was here?"

"What an odd dude," Hikaru muttered to Kaoru.

"I know, he looks like a total bum," Kaoru commented. Honey and Mori elbowed the twins, shutting them up.

"Friends?" He stroked his chin that was showing signs of stubble thoughtfully. "Ame Ye-chan never mentioned anything about any friends…Well, she's in her room right now. She was a bit upset when she came home from school, so now may not be the best time—"

"What are you all doing here?" Ame Ye spoke from behind her father, who jumped in surprise. She was out of her school uniform and in a pair of plaid boxers and a graphic black band shirt with _Manchester Orchestra_ written across the front. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and scowled at the Host Club. "I don't recall inviting you over."

"They said they were your friends…" Himuro-san looked between the Host Club and her daughter bewilderedly. "Should I call the cops? Bunch of weird boys…"

"Please, Ame Ye-san!" Haruhi pleaded. "We just want to talk to you."

Ame Ye's eyes softened slightly. "…Alright," she agreed. "Let them in, Dad. And then can you go to your room, please? We'll talk here in the living room."

"Sure," her father shrugged as he headed up the stairs. "Feel free to leave me alone if you need me. I'm going back to sleep..." He disappeared into his room.

Ame Ye shut the door behind the Host Club as they shuffled into the living room—it was a sprawling, round space with the two long couches facing each other; a glass table in between. A mini home theater was up against the wall and on the other side of the living room was a cozy fireplace.

"So that was your dad?" Tamaki asked nervously, trying to break the ice. "He seemed like an interesting fellow. What does he do again?"

"He's the CEO of a major electronics industry," Kyouya answered. "And I believe he has a hand in some political affairs. You know, like sponsering candidates, organizing fund raisers; that sort of thing."

"Well, this house is beautiful! He must be good at what he does--"

"So," the Chinese girl interjected as she sat on one of the couches, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest. "Have a seat?" The Host Club nodded simultaneously, sitting down on the couch across from her. "You wanted to talk…so talk. Before I change my mind and kick you out, please."

"We wanted to apologize for being so abrasive," Tamaki smiled apologetically, offering the gift bag to her. "And we were hoping we could ease the tension with a 'we're terribly sorry' gift!"

Ame Ye eyed the bag wearily before taking it from the Host King. "What is this?" She asked as she pulled out the contents of the bag—an air flight ticket and a pamphlet about Kyoto.

"That is a two-way ticket for a trip to Kyoto!" The twins answered, grinning. "We are inviting you to go with us this Spring Break to see the sights of traditional Japan!" They sounded like some sort of Kyoto advertisement.

"We've paid for the whole thing, so you don't need to worry!" Honey smiled brightly. "Even though you were so mean to us earlier today," the childish third year winced when his quiet cousin flicked him in the head with his index finger. "Owie!"

"Don't make things worse," Mori commanded stoically.

"Since you're new to this country, Ame Ye-san, we thought it would be great if you were able to see one of the most splendorous tourist attractions in Japan!" Tamaki's eyes became nostalgic. "Why, I remember _my_ first trip to Kyoto..."

"And the third, and the fourth, and the fifth through the seventh..." Kyouya chimed in with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "I've been to Kyoto so many times, I know the place better than the professional tour guides."

"Haru-chan, have you ever been to Kyoto?" Honey asked, looking up at the cross-dressing host.

Ame Ye looked down at the tickets, then back up at the chattering Host Club. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed as she set the ticket down on the coffee table. "I don't need your pity," she pushed the ticket closer to their couch. A hush fell over the living room.

"Eh?" The twins made an irritated sound that broke the silence.

"Why would we pity you?" Tamaki cradled his face in his hands, looking dejected. "We just wanted to apologize!"

"Well, why else would you want to change me unless you pitied me?" She frowned at him. "And why else would you give someone like me a gift?"

"Does it really surprise you that someone sincerely wants to be friends with you?" Kyouya smirked darkly. "Please don't take out your deep-rooted issues on others…"

"Kyouya!" Haruhi chastised the Shadow King. "Look, Ame Ye," Haruhi looked back to her classmate. "I understand…you feel like we've been lying to you this whole time, and you trusted us. You have every right to be upset with us. But please, give us a chance to make it up to you…" her eyes filled with remorse.

Ame Ye was taken aback when she saw that most of the Host Club was looking at her with those same eyes. "…Fine," she caved, taking the tickets back. "You have this Spring Break to show me that you are truly sorry." She smiled.

"Thanks for giving us a second chance!" Haruhi's eyes lit up as the Host Club sighed with relief.

"You know…" Hikaru looked over at Kaoru.

"Yeah, you may be right," Kaoru responded, as if there was a moment of twin telepathy with unspoken words.

"Ame-chan is cute when she smiles!" Honey gave his biggest smile.

"Let's not push it, shall we?" Ame Ye held up her hands defensively. "Just because I am considering forgiving you doesn't mean I am your doll to play dress up with…"

"Aw, please?" The twins pleaded.

"Aw, no."

Later…

"Ootori," Ame Ye called back the Shadow King while the rest of the Host Club headed out of the door. "What all do you know?" She furrowed her brows at him.

"I know a lot of things," he replied coyly. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "Nevermind. You may leave now."

"Very well," he bowed slightly. "Have a good afternoon, Ame Ye-san." He turned and left, following the Host Club out. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"But of course..."

~End~

_I'm sorry it is short again! TT__TT It's late and I am brain dead. I can't write anymore and even if I could, I wouldn't know what to write next. Anyway, please review!_


End file.
